Vince Offer
Special Moves Neutral B - Slap Chop Vince pulls out a Slap Chop and slaps it repeatedly. If you use this close to an opponent, you can grab and chop them. If you don't grab an opponent, it still deals damage to those near Vince. If you do it near a trap you can reduce it to shreds, making it a spike trap. If you do it near a food item it will make the food heal more. Side B - Graty for Cheese Vince pulls out the graty and grates cheese that falls on the ground. If the cheese sticks to the floor, it will make an opponent go slower if it passes over it. If it sticks to an opponent's face, it will limit their movement even more. Effects include tripping and limiting jumping. The more cheese they have, the more limited their movement will be. You can also cheese up food to, once again, make it heal you more. However, you can only use the Graty about ten times before it runs out of cheese. If this happens you are left with an empty Graty, which can be thrown. You cannot use another Graty until the empty one leaves the screen. Also, if you cheese up your Lawl food (His Nuts/Egg) AND chop it with the Slap Chop, it will entirely heal you! Up B - Schticky A wood wall will appear in front of Vince and he'll climb it with the Schicky. If done in mid air, the wall will fall down. The wall, naturally, works like a wall. This wall is unbreakable, but it will disappear once Vince makes a new one. Also, the Scticky can stick to any wall if close enough, even walls created by others. The Schticky can also stick to players. If used on someone on your team, the Schicky will remove anything that gets stuck to their body. Down B - ShamWow Vince drops the ShamWow on the ground. Only one can be on the stage. If an opponent touches it, two things can happen. If they touch it while running, it will make them trip. Otherwise, they will get stuck. Vince is not only immune to those effects, but he can also pick the ShamWow up. If you throw it to an item or trap, the ShamWow will absorb it. It can also absorb things while on the ground, but this is hard to do. The ShamWow gets progressively larger the more things it absorbs. The limit is 5 things, and afterwards it will become really big. Vince can pick it up, and with A you'll squish it, making it small again. Anything else will cause waves to come out of the ShamWow. After this happens, the ShamWow will disappear and you'll have to drop another one. Final Smash - InVinceable Vince jumps off the stage and says "Hi, it's Vince with my new product called InVinceable. Now, it's the only cleaner strong enough to have my name in it." After this, you can control Vince's arm holding the InVinceable. You can press B to spray. The spray both damages the opponents and erases the stage. The final smash lasts about 11 seconds, and when Vince comes back, the stage will come back to normal. Throughout the final smash, Vince talks about the InVinceable. Taunts English Up Taunt: "You're gonna love my nuts." Side Taunt: "You'll be saying 'WOW' every time." Down Taunt: "Stop having a boring tuna. Stop having a boring life." Spanish Up Taunt: "Mira mi huevo." ("Look at my egg.") Side Taunt: "Estarás diciendo 'WOW.'" ("You'll be saying 'WOW.'") Down Taunt: "¡No más atún aburrido!" ("No more boring tuna!") Victory Poses English Option 1: "We're gonna make America skinny again one slap at a time." Option 2: (holding the ShamWow and a sponge) "This lasts ten years, this lasts a week. I don't know, it sells itself." Option 3: "The Slap Chop with the Graty. Here's how to order!" Spanish Option 1: "Ahora tu vida está más... ¡excitante!" ("Now your life is more... exciting!") Option 2: "Este te dura 10 años. Este te dura una semana. ¡No sé! ¡Solo se vende!" (the same as the English) Option 3: "¡Para ordenar!" ("How to order!") Lose Pose Stands in jail clothes Trivia * Vince's victory theme was originally going to be the same as Billy May's. It was later changed to the ending of ShamWow Jam. Category:Playable Characters Category:Adults